Worlds Apart
by Pocketsnposies
Summary: Gypsy is forced to make a decision that will keep her from being with her new husband, in order to save him, she chooses the latter, and will always choose the latter. How will these newlyweds coop being worlds apart.
1. Gypsy 1

**Gypsy**

A year had gone by since stepped into that mushroom circle, I look back at myself when I first came here. I was alone, naïve, and I lost my family in a sense. Now… well I'm less naïve, but I'm not alone, I have so many friends, and last night I had just started my new family.

It was a simple wedding, my husband…. Hmm That's gonna take some time getting used to calling him that, sorry I'm starting to stray. That's how Valkyon like things, simple. Just a few guests, A few members of the light guard It's Leader Miiko. Both leaders of the Shadow and Absynthe Guard, Nevra, and Ezarel. We Were married under the Cherry tree. Three cords of burgundy gold and ivory were knotted around our joined hands binding our lives together.

"Before I proclaim you joined you must kiss three times on cue. Once for luck, Twice for Love and Thrice for Long life." Leiftan said as he untied the cords.

I stood up on my tip toes so Valkyon didn't have to bend down so far to kiss me. Each kiss soft and gentle, except for the last one. The last one was deep and passionate I could feel every ounce of love her was pouring into that kiss.

When I woke up the next morning I woke up in a bed covered in different colored pelts, and a large arm draped across my chest. I ran my fingers along one of the many silver scars that cover his forearm. My cheeks flushed remembering what had happened a couple hours ago in this bed. Our marriage was officially complete.

I turned my head back to look at Valkyon who was still sleeping. Craning my neck, I kissed him. Slowly his eyes fluttered opened, a wide sleepy smile spread across his face. He pulled me closer to him, pressing me into his chest.

"Good morning, Wife." His voice was husky and dry. He placed and hand against my cheek.

"Good morning Husband." I closed my eyes pressing my face into warm hand.

"How was…." Valkyon couldn't finished his sentence.

My eyes snapped opened. His face was as red as the ruby gem on the Obsidian guard's crest. I giggled as I watched him choking on his question.

"Last night was wonderful." I explained

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Like I said It was wonderful, you were wonderful-"

"You were loud!" A voiced called on the other side of our door.

"Nevra you Pervert! Get away from here!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at the door.

"What did that poor innocent pillow ever do to you?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Valkyon asked.

"Sorry to bother the Lovigis, but Miiko asked for you Valkyon, she's in the Crystal room waiting for you." Nevra said.

Valkyon dropped his head in the crook of my neck, and shook his it. The loose strands of his hair that fell on my cheeks tickled. I patted the crown of his head before pulling the covers off both of us. I unsuccessfully tried getting out of bed, but Valkyon heavy arm wasn't about to let me go.

"Come on you know how Miiko gets if you keep her waiting." I urged.

"I know, but you are not allowed to leave this bed until I get back, as soon as I'm done We're going to continue last night." He stated He didn't blush this time.

"That's awfully bold of you to say, and without a single stutter. I'm impressed." I smirked.

"When you want something you've never had then you have to do something you've never done." He said.

"Yet, you've already had it." I replied.

"I'm selfish." He shrugged. "I want it again. I want it as many times, as I can have it."

"Hey I'm still here." Nevra called from the other side of the door. I pulled on an opaque black dress and stormed towards the door. With the pillow, I threw at the door, in my hand, I flung open the door and started beating Nevra with it.

"Stupid Pervert get out of here!" I screamed

"Valkyon! Control your wife!" Nevra called pretending to be hurt by the pillow.

"I stand behind my wife's decisions. If she wants to beat you with a pillow then she for must have good reason for it." He said as he stood in the door way for our room, fully dressed. I'll never get over how quickly he can get all his armor on. He made his way over to the both of us and grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me away from, Nevra faking unconsciousness.

"Ok That's enough, look you've killed him..." He said. "…What should we do with the body?" Valkyon asked.

"I say we burn it. I'm sure I have a flint in the room somewhere." I said grabbing Nevra's wrist and struggled to pull him down the hall.

"You Absynthe girls are all the same, no brains, no brawn." Nevra said still playing dead.

"Dead things don't talk. And they feel no pain either." I said kicking him in the leg as hard as I could.

"Ouch! Geez Gypsy, that wasn't very nice." He said rubbing his side.

"Either is eavesdropping on a newlywed's marital bliss." I said giving up on dragging him.

Valkyon laughed as he walked into the Crystal room.


	2. Valkyon 1

**Valkyon**

Miiko stood in front of the nearly put back together crystal, her back facing towards me. She turned around and looked at me with sad eyes, never a good sign. Normally she's always composed never showing any doubt, but right now the stoic Kitsune looks as ashamed as a child about to reprimanded by a parent.

"The wedding was lovely." Miiko said dancing around the subject.

"It was."

"I'm not sure who will be mad at me more, you or your new bride?" Miiko asked.

"Where am I going?" I sighed.

"To Lian District, the Royal family has been receiving threatening messages recently and they are worried. They've asked us to send and I quote 'our strongest warrior.' Believe me Valkyon if I could send someone else I would. Both Nevra and Ezarel are leaving for a mission in the Jade region tomorrow, Jamon will scare the family, and Leiftan has already left for Balenvia." Miiko explained.

"Guess I don't have choice. When do I leave?" I asked.

"Tonight." She said bluntly.

I nodded and headed towards the door. Gypsy is going to be so mad. I must make these next couple of hours count. When I walked into my room expecting Gypsy on our bed, but she wasn't there. Instead Floppy and Dodge, Gypsy's Seryphon were nestled together on top of our covers.

"Hey you two, where's Mama?" I asked

"Mama in lab." Dodge replied.

My wife's skills in alchemy, and potions never cease to amaze me. A couple of months ago she worked out a potion to give Dodge the ability to talk, not well but we can at least we can understand him, and it's more than the other companions can talk.

"Come on let's go see her." I said patted my shoulder.

As carefully as he could manage Dodge picked up Floppy and put her on his back. We equipped Dodge with a small satchel strapped to his back so he could carry more things and so Floppy could ride with him without falling off. Dodge landed on my shoulder and we headed towards the alchemy lab.

Gypsy stood over a row of beakers cleaning a very large beaker, she was small enough to begin with so she struggled, with cleaning it but even if I offered she would shoot me a glare. You'd be surprised how much this little woman scares me, I'd never show it, but we both know I am.

"You're supposed to be in bed." I called in the door way.

Gypsy gasped taking a few steps knocking the large beaker off the table. She wasn't quick enough to catch it though. It broke into a thousand shards all around her. She clasped her hands to her mouth. A light hue of red painted her cheeks.

"Ez is going to kill me!" she swooped down and started picking up the pieces. I flew to her before she touched a single broken shard. I clasped my fingers around her tiny wrist. She looked up at me, her wide purple eyes searched for an answer in mine.

"Why are you doing this now?" I asked.

"I'm getting the beakers ready for a couple of protection potions you'll need for your mission tonight." She pouted looking down at the ground.

"You know already." I said now I was the one looking down at the ground.

"It's ok. You're the only one for the job. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from anything from here in the city of El." She declared.

I scooped up and carried her out of the alchemy lab. Ez came out from one of the back rooms of the lab in a hurry.

"So what you expect me to clean up this mess?" He asked.

"I only have a few hours left with my wife. I'm going to make the most of it." I called

Once I made it to our room I told Dodge to roost on the bear head above my door and not to let anyone near or around our room. I laid her down our bed, and gently pressed my weight into her. I was always afraid I would crush her, but she never gave a hint of pain, only acceptance. We had been at for hours I didn't care it still wasn't enough, but we both knew eventually we had to come up for air. We could hear Dodge screaming outside our door at anyone who would get too close.

Gypsy's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. I pulled her closed to me. I never wanted to let her go. It was unfair to her but she barely gave any sign of complaint. I hated that I had to leave her. Thankfully Nevra wouldn't be here to swoop in on her for now. I trust Gypsy, Sure she played into his games but she was smart enough to know where the line is. Nev on the other hand doesn't.

"I need to make potions for you. I need to make sure your Mission is successful. I need to make sure you come back to me." Gypsy said between breaths.

"I will come back to you always." I said nuzzled into her neck.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise, Always." I replied.

She tried to sit up unsuccessfully I pulled her down back towards me. I breathed in trying to remember her scent, Elm from the forest, eucalyptus, she used it in most of you her potions. I could even smell Dodge and Floppy on her. Floppy spent most of her time in Gypsy's hair. Gypsy neverminded a mouse in her hair though. She seemed happy to have her there.

"Just a bit longer please." I begged.

"Just a bit longer, but you can't keep me from my potions. I must make sure I do my job as part of the Absinthe guard."

"You know at first I was upset you weren't in my guard. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to spend any time with you." I said.

"Well if you hadn't of trick me into losing my family we could have spent a lot more time together." She said with narrowed eyes, but the moment the words escaped her lips, I could see she regretted them.

"I'm sorry." She casted her eyes down to her hands. "That was uncalled for, I know I told you I was over it but-" I gripped her hand tightly.

"I understand, losing a family is the hardest thing you can endure, I know." I explained,

"But I have a new family now one that I'm very proud to start my life with now." She leaned down to kiss me."


End file.
